


Reitgerte

by namenlos



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: Short slash fic starring Alexx and Jürgen of Eisbrecher. Deutsch speakers feel free to correct, because I'm quite sure I raped your beautiful, wonderful language. XD





	Reitgerte

Jürgen's POV

 

Down on my knees, contemplating the boot-covered foot placed before me, I risked one glance up at Alexx. I got a patronizing look in return, and a quick reminder of the riding crop he held as he smacked the handle a couple times against his gloved palm. Down I went, placing the side of my face almost to the floor as I began licking the side of his boot, eliciting a soft groan from the man standing above me.

"Sehr guter Junge," he said to me condescendingly.

I continued to lick Alexx's boot, gliding my tongue slowly over every deep crease and minor scuff. As I licked up and down the entire boot, I loved it as the pungent smell of the old, worn leather filled my nostrils. A faint chemical taste was there as well, most likely some sort of polish or leather cleaner. It didn't deter me in the least, and both my hands slid up to grip the back of the boot as I licked the deliciously soft leather. Suddenly, Alexx yanked his foot out of my grip and placed the sole right on the side of my face.

"Ablecken!" he ordered.

I swallowed hard, a sudden wave of arousal overcoming me. His heel propped up against the floor, I wrapped my hands around the back of the boot again and set to work licking the bottom of it. My face was right against the floor, a rather awkward position, and I could only imagine how I looked leaning way over with my ass in the air.

"Mnh," Alexx grunted appreciatively at the sight. "So ein guter Junge."

I bit the random tread or two, tracing my tongue all along the entire pattern of the sole. Then I took as much of the boot tip as I could into my mouth, sucking on it and nearly fellating it. My cock twitched hard as I began swirling my tongue around the entire tip, nipping at it once before taking it into my mouth again.

"Gott," Alexx let out a long, drawn-out groan as he watched me intently.

My hands slid up to the top of his knee-high boots, my fingers finding their way inside, forming a tight grip. I licked up and down the entire length of the boot again, flicking my tongue in between each deep fold in the heavily worn black leather. He kept his boots meticulously clean, such as the type of man Alexx was. But even if they had been dirty, I'd still be down on my knees licking every last part of them. I paused and gave special attention the tab hanging off the adjustable strap at the ankle of the boot, tugging on it with my teeth and sucking a little on it. Then, dragging my tongue all the way back down to the toe, I took that into my mouth once again, putting on a show for the man eying me hungrily.

"Mmm... Jürgen," Alexx growled, reaching down to grab hold of me by the hair. He pulled hard to tear me away from the boot, forcing me to look at him. I let go of his boot and looked up at him, and he brought his mouth down to mine and kissed me hungrily. Just as my brain caught up with the rest of me and I began to kiss back, he broke away and shoved at my chest as hard as he could. "Auf den Boden."

I went backwards, ending up laying on the floor with Alexx looming above me. Down onto his knees he went, straddling my hips and leaning over me with his hands on the floor. He claimed my lips with another rough kiss, grinding his hips against mine with urgent need. He reached between us to undo my belt and my fly, impressively and skillfully with only one hand.

"Hüften hoch," he commanded, sitting back against my thighs and reaching underneath me after I did so. His gloved hands dug underneath my waistband and pulled until my slacks were down as far as he could get them. He stood up and motioned to me with his hand. "Dreh dich um," he demanded. "Runter auf alle Viere!"

I did as I was told, quite sure of what was coming next. Leaning over on my forearms, I braced myself.

"Ngh!" I grunted when the first blow from the crop landed on my backside. He might have done this playfully on stage a few times, but this was far from playful. He meant business. "Ugh!" Another blow. Then another. And another. I was cringing and wincing each time from the stinging pain. "Fuck!" I spat through gritted teeth.

A sadistic chuckle escaped Alexx's lips, and suddenly one of his boots was pressed against my backside. He gave a hard push, so that I fell forward onto the floor.

"Steh auf!" he yelled at me, and I quickly scrambled back onto my hands and knees. "So ein guter Junge," he complimented me with a quick pat to my ass.

Whap!

"Unh!" I grunted again.

Whap!

"Mnh!"

Whap!

"Hast du genug?" he asked, obviously amused at my tolerance for the pain.

The side of my face was pressed right against the floor as I panted, still awaiting more. "N-Nein," I managed to stutter.

"Das ist ein guter Junge," he cooed, reaching down to stroke the side of my face. This brief, loving contact made my achingly hard cock twitch. But I quickly jerked away, bracing myself for more.

Whap!

Another sadistic laugh.

Whap!

The sting was deliciously painful as he continued to strike my bottom with the riding crop. I wasn't going to be able to sit for at least a week, that was for sure.

Whap!

"Ngh!"

I knew my ass must have been bright red and I had tears running down my eyes, but still I didn't stop him.

Whap!

That last blow had finally made me come, and then he stopped.

"So ein guter Junge," he said again. "Du darfst aufstehen."

I stood up slowly, feeling quite sore in my backside. I pulled my pants up, staying turned away from him even when I was finished. He came up behind me quietly, and slid his arms around me slowly. His hands found mine, and his fingers interlaced with my own.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

"Und ich liebe dich auch," I responded softly.

END.


End file.
